


Filling the Emptiness

by MrNeighbourlyWriter



Category: And Time Again, Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Psychological Trauma, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNeighbourlyWriter/pseuds/MrNeighbourlyWriter





	1. Warmth in the Night

Leere threw a hair brush against the her mirror with an angry scream. The wrong shadow and trickery of her eyes had made her think she saw a demon hiding behind her in her reflection. Her recent use of blood magic made her jumpy; it always did. She was sure that their was a specific evil out in the darkness waiting to get her. Or maybe all it did was bring out her worst memories.

Regardless, she had become restless. She needed a way to relax, to unwind. Sweeping the glass underneath her bed to deal with later, Leere grabbed a few potions from her personal collection, and set out.

To her dismay none of the maids met her standards of sexuality. They either weren’t gay, too young, in a relationship, or not interested in her. She was a Princess for crying out loud! Leere couldn’t force opinions, but it hurt, especially when she heard gossip of being too creepy for their liking.

Zelda noticed Leere heading for the main door. “Where are you going darling?”

“Out of town. Need some air, clear the tension.”

Zelda gave a light smile, knowing all her children’s lingo for nightly activities. “Make sure to take your potions to avoid a ‘lovers illness’.”

Leere’s shoulders tensed up, and she blushed as she put her hood over her head. “Thank you mother, I will.”

~

The Princess set out through castle town. Now that she wasn’t in a hurry, or stuffing her face into research, she was able to take in all of the entertainment around her. The town had changed significantly since all the new species came to town. Business had boomed, creating a new jobs and opportunities. Leere saw new food markets filling every corner. While a mask shop closed for the night, a dozen game stores opened up. A bomb shop got its new supplies set up, a couple went in to check their lottery ticket, and martial artist said goodbye to his students.

Leere simply stood out by the fountain for an hour, watching the moon rise. On the street many people mingled, talking and walking to locals. To call it a ‘town’ was a disservice. It was really a city, with so much life inside it.

Getting up Leere headed around the block. Rows of bars were laid out. One that caught her interest was a place called simply, “The Milk Bar”.

“Strange? A bar for milk?” Leere checked the sign, and sure enough, it said 19+ only for entry. Trying to get in, the Princess found it was locked.

A slot opens up, beady eyes looking her over. “Members only. Do you have your pass?”

“A pass? For a bar?”

“Do you have a pass or not?”

Leere wasn’t sure if she liked his attitude, but one of her greatest weaknesses was her curiosity. Things locked to her was a tease in and out of itself. Grabbing her seal of the royal family, she held it to the door.

“How’s this for my pass?”

The man tilted his eyebrow in curiosity. “Excuse me.”

The slit closed and Leere waited outside for about five minutes until the door opened up. “Please come in Princess. You can buy a pass at the counter for future visits.”

“Thanks. But I often don’t-“

Her words stopped as she stepped down the stairs. Place was the most colourful and extravagant club she had ever seen. Lighting thanks to colourful blue lanterns gave off a smoothing vibe. The dance floor had a large amount of room with dozens of people rocking out to playful tunes coming from a strange machine spinning a disc. On a stage above them a live band set up, getting ready for their gig.

Leere felt her foot tapping when the bartender called for her. “Princess….Leere, correct?”

“Yeah. Just call me Leere.” She took her seat, enjoying the cushion on the seats.

“No titles. I can respect that.” The mustached man gave her a genuine smile. Something felt right about this place. “What can I get you?”

“A margarita to start. Is your special really milk?”

“Yes it is. Lon Lon Milk has properties that can be heavily mixed with alcohol. Our biggest item is Chateau Romani. Has magic properties.”

Being handed her margarita, Leere swirled it a bit before swallowing it down. “So, you own this place?”

The bartender gave a cheerful jolly laugh at that. “No, my wife does. I run it for her. She’s a very peachy woman. I organize all the bands that come in, memberships to only the best, a service for maids to come in the morning to clean beds for guests that pay for them, as well as security to keep trouble out. I make sure that everyone of my patrons are safe and have fun.”

Leere handled her first margarita alright. “One milk rum.”

A few people were starting to eye up Leere now. Getting her drink she started to drink it down. Oddly, it tasted bitter and less sour then she predicted. A little sweetness with the milk. Like eggnog. “So what’s the deal with Chateau Romani? You said it has magic properties. What kind?”

“Longer libido, more energy for physical activities such as dancing, and boosts a magicians magic reserve temporarily. 110% guaranteed.”

Leere looked to her right to see a smiling woman in cute shorts and a buttoned up shirt. With bright blonde hair, it matched her blue eyes. Lastly she appeared to be in fit shape and good few inches taller than Leere. “The names Sunny. I make the milk for this bar. Stop by Friday nights to make deliveries.”

Leere shook her hand once the woman offered it. “I’m Leere. Then I’ll have a glass right now to test it out.”

Sunny’s eyes widened, and she choked back a laugh? “Now? For someone so small? You’ll be toppled over the floor in ten minutes if you have it now. Especially-“

Leere hated being called small. Maybe it was already the alcohol in her system, but she took it as a threat. Swigging down the rest of her rum, she placed the glass down. “You don’t think I can’t handle my alcohol honey? I could show you a thing or two.”

Sunny sized Leere up. Her shirt that showed off the skin of her breasts, all the way down to her dazzling skirt. The Princess’ fiery attitude added to her likeability. “Tell you what. How’d you like to come to the dance floor with me, and we can see if you can stand with what you got in you already.”

“I’ll dance circles around you.” Leere was defiantly more open after a couple drinks. Getting up she felt a little wobbily, but quickly transformed that into swagger. The live band had gotten ready and kicked off their night with a jazzy tune.

Leere and Sunny danced close together, enjoying the crazy beat of the song. Leere didn’t have experience, but she made up for it in freedom. Soon enough Leere was grinding against Sunny with her back and her arms in the air. Sunny let her, giving a smoothing southern laugh. “You got some moves.”

“I don’t get out often. Life isn’t the best, so I enjoy moments like this the best I can.” Thank god for the alcohol, because her mood before this being sober she might not have had the courage to ask this. She turns around to face Sunny, looking up at that pretty face of hers. On closer inspection she had small freckles. “I’m feeling I could enjoy it with you.”

Sunny’s hands ran down Leere’s sides, feeling her frame. To Leere’s joy, she returned her question with a smile. “How about we go get ourselves a special, followed by checking out a room.”

Leere smiled, dancing smoothly with Sunny as jazz lulled them into an appropriate mood. After a moment they each ordered a glass of Chateau Romani. Leere’s drunkenness was erased, instead being overtaken by this wave of creamy warmth inside her. As Sunny touched her hand, leading her to their room, Leere felt much more sensitive.

Arriving at the bed, both woman sat down. Sunny felt Leere’s fresh chocolaty hair with one hand, the other rubbing Leere’s leg. “How’d you like to start?”

Leere felt good. Really good. Whatever was in this stuff, it was helping shove the demons in her head back. Sunny was just sealing this perfection. “How about a kiss.”

The Princess leaned up, slowly kissing Sunny’s lips. She pulled on the farmer’s lower lip with a nibble. Slowly they kissed each other more, with Sunny kissing around Leere’s face. The smaller woman shuddered as Sunny kissed her ear, giving the lob a pull. Finally, Leere opened her mouth for her lover, and the two lathered each others mouths with their tongues.

The thickness of eachother caused each woman to gently moan. Quickly, Leere took off her clothing. She needed this. She needed this so badly. Sunny followed in turn. Both woman stood on their knees lying on the bed. It was a quick examination of each other, but they quickly got back to their kisses. Leere enjoyed the freckles on Sunny’s breasts, and in turn Sunny was turned on by how red Leere’s nipples were against her pale skin.

Both woman held each other closely as they kissed each other. There breasts were roughly the same size, large yet firm as they squeezed against each other. Leere was breast and ass woman, fondling each with a different hand as they kissed. Sunny held Leere close by the back of the head and her back, able to reach down and pinch Leere’s ass.

The Princess gasped, with Sunny leaning her down onto her back. “Allow me~”

Sunny kissed gently down to Leere’s breasts. At the nipples, she went back and forth between kissing each one. This only caused the princess to gasp more. Sunny went lower, kissing the inner thigh off Leere’s, before finally descending to her pussy. Lathering it with her tongue, Sunny enjoyed the excited moans of her lover. Finally, she stuck her face in.

Leere held her head close, loving the feeling of her golden locks in her hand. “More, please. I want you to go deeper~”

Sunny obliged, swirling her tongue against the walls of Leere’s flower. Taking her hand, she slowly rubbed the top of Leere’s pussy. She buckled and gasped, transforming into full moans as Sunny found her G-Spot. “F-Fuck. That’s it! K-Keep it up!”

Sunny wasn’t going to stop, until, at last, Leere had her first orgasm. Sunny was rewarded with sweet nectar sprayed across her face. With a purr, she licked her lovers folds.

Not being content on lying down anymore, Leere flipped herself up and crawled towards Sunny. Hugging her from behind, Leere fondled her lovers breasts, tilting Sunny’s head to kiss her affectionally. The Princess used her left hand to test the folds of her lover. She was so wet for her. “Get on your knees for me~”

Sunny purred for Leere once again. Getting onto her hands and knees she gave her ass a nice hard spank. Leere’s ears rang from such a sweet sound. Moving down, she kissed down Sunny’s back inch by inch. At her back, Leere sniffed her lover. One teasing tick at the folds, followed by a love tap to the entrance. Sunny’s legs buckled only for a moment. “T-that’s not nice to tease darling~”

“You’re right. I should give you what you want~” Leere leaned over Sunny, and, as she kissed her neck, started to pump her lover with two fingers. The blonde woman gasped as Leere’s fingers rubbed her sensitive walls. “You alright?”

“Yes. I’m all good here~”

Leere growled with satisfaction, nibbling at Sunny’s neck. Every bite felt like loving fire to the farmer. The Princess started to pick up her pace, shlicking her lover with amazing technique of her fingers. Sunny held her mouth as Leere got her close. This caused Leere to tease out of curiosity. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to have the bartender hear?”

“N-no. I-I have a silly scream.”

Leere tilted Sunny’s head to the side as she was practically riding her back to reach her lover. “Then how about we silence that scream together.”

Sunny was beaming bright red at Leere being so considerate in her love making. As she was about to climax, Leere kissed her deeply. The large moan that came from Sunny vibrated down into Leere’s core. With that finished, Leere pulled her soaked fingers out, giving them a suckle. “You taste so fine~”

“Y-yeah. So did you. All part of the Chateau Romani.”

“That said, I think we are both lubricated now my little sunshine~”

Leere pulled her close for another kiss, then got into position to spread her legs to scissor Sunny’s. Both woman loved the sensitivity of their thighs rubbing against each other. “Nicknames now? Then how about I call you ‘my majesty’~”

“That has nice ring.”

Leere’s pussy was twitching with anticipation all up to finally rubbing against Sunny’s own. Gripping her hand tightly Leere started to move. The sensitivity made both woman groan with satisfaction, a burning lust flaring up inside them.

As Leere buckled her hips to please her lover, her tits started to bounce. Her hair was a mess and the flush of red stained her pale skin. Sunny enjoyed every aspect of the princess.

They both swore in gasps of pleasure, the electric feeling of love making overwhelming their basic senses. “L-leere, I- I can’t take much more.”

“I know. C-come with me baby.”

Both woman got loud, almost screaming with desire to motivate the other. Both let out a cry of joy as they finished together, their womanhood releasing out and staining the bedsheets. With a crash, they both fell backwards onto the bed.

Leere cleared off the sweat on her head, and did her best to pull Sunny beside her. The blonde farmer was panting and doing her best to catch her breath. “That was….”

“Amazing….”

“Yeah.”

Leere took this moment in, just looking into her eyes. “Hey, can we just lie here for the night?”

Sunny was surprised by this. “You sure? The night is still young. We could always go for a few more drinks.”

Leere shook her head, worried that she was about to be left all by herself. “No. I like this. Just for tonight, can we hold each other?”

Sunny thought it over, but finally relaxed. “Ok. I can do that.”

Leere got under the covers of the bed, and made sure she was spooned tight. This warmth felt so good. It reminded her that she was still alive. All her demons faded away, for now. She felt Sunny lay a hand on her stomach, and she took hold of it. “Thank you.”


	2. Sunny Days Ahead

Leere woke up surprisingly well rested. For the past few days nightmares had been overbearing, ones about the damnation of her soul in particular. Coming more to her senses she felt the warm body under her. Opening her eyes the Princess had been resting on the soft large breasts of last nights lover. The woman below her had the brightest blonde hair she ever seen, and still beautiful even as a mess.   
Sunny moaned as she started to wake up do to slight shifting on top off her. She felt Leere’s thighs brush along her own, their breasts squeezed together as blanket held   
both of them in union. Opening her eyes she registered surprise as the Princess shared the same emotion.  
They both had expected the other to be long gone.   
Leere stared blankly down at Sunny, raising her body up a bit to get a better look at her. Her dark chocolate hair dropped down, almost covering her crimson eyes. “Uh, hey. You sleep well?”  
Sunny replied by blinking blankly back. “Yeah. I did.”   
“You were really good at what you did.”   
The ranchers cheeks flared up in a blush. Smirking, she spanked Leere’s bum cheeks, getting the same flush out of the Princess. “You as well~” Leere was about to say something more when Sunny rolled on top of her, kissing her deeply. “I like how you stayed around sugar.”   
Leere felt incredibly weak being naked under this much taller woman. It wasn’t like her to be speechless. “O-of course. I didn’t want to be rude. We shared a very intimate night. That’s something to be respected.”   
Sunny felt her heart flutter. Leere was far more mature than other woman she had encountered on a one night stand. “Thank you. That means quite a lot.”   
She got off Leere, getting up to get changed. Taking a breathe to let the afterglow settle, Leere stood to get changed as well. “So…that brings the question. Do you want to do this again? And if so, more then just a ‘nights rest’?”   
Sunny paused at that, looking back to Leere. “Do you usually ask woman you sleep with to go steady?”  
The Princess wasn’t sure how to take that tone. Did she come across as pushy? “No. I don’t often try to get attached as it is.”  
“How so?”  
“My line of work is…” Horrific. Terrifying. Able to give her nightmares that question infect her sanity. So many thoughts went through her mind at the adventures of confronting all the evil she has. And the people she lost to them. “…dangerous. And it has affected those I’ve gotten close to. So when I indulge in my pleasures on journeys, I tend to leave them behind.”  
Sunny was more intrigued now how she fit into this. “And what makes me different?”   
“I’m staying in Hyrule for a while. Maybe indefinably. It’s my home. So-“  
“So you thought you’d find a relationship in the first person you bedded?”  
Leere grew stoic at the interruption, unsure how Sunny felt about her now. “Like I said, I don’t do this often. And I’m wanting to try and start a new chapter of my life. Perhaps meet someone like my siblings have.”   
The truth was harsh, but Leere was envious of her brothers and sisters. She was the only one to be purely adoptive. She had the love of her family of course, and she was always grateful of that, but there was a union the Gerudo siblings had. A special bond she couldn’t get in on. She felt isolated because of it. A part of the blame laid on her for never being around, but that was the nature of her work. Everyone had gotten married, a few even having kids on the way. Leere wanted a life that could leave her darkness behind.   
Sunny studied Leere, trying to finalize her feelings on her. “How old are you Leere?”   
“Fifty-Six.”  
Sunny was taken aback by that. This woman did NOT look like she was in her fifties “You look so-“  
“Youthful? It’s magic. It’s helped me keep my appearance so young.” And that magic weighed on her psyche, helping her darkness caress her mind.  
“Huh. No wonder you’re mature.” Sunny finished getting changed, with Leere right after her. “How about this Leere. We let this time we have together fester. Think about it. I’ve got some more deliverers to get to, but if you’re serious about this, then I can see you again. Perhaps the coffee shop next to Malo Mart?”  
Leere wasn’t sure how to take that offer. Had she been to pushy, merely having Sunny put her down easy? Nodding, she decided that whatever fate gave her with Sunny, she should accept it. “Very well. I’ll be around there tomorrow evening.”   
Sunny nodded in agreement. “Well I better be off. Milk doesn’t deliver itself.”   
Leere left first, saying goodbye to the bar keep and paying him a large sum of rupees. Walking around town she observed her surroundings like a spirit, simply floating from place to place, ignoring the people around her, and them ignoring her in return. Despite a wonderful night previously, she felt nothing now. Her eyes almost glossed over as she let time flow by. Whispers sang into her mind, asking for her to give into more carnal desires. The Princess’ vision swirled together, the demons in her mind telling her that the woman she met wouldn’t see her again.   
Suddenly, a puppy brushed against her leg. Snapping back to reality, Leere noticed the sun had started to set. She allowed herself to be completely absent minded for almost a whole day. Gods. She did it again.   
Sighing, she picked the little black lab up and scruffed his fur. “No tag. You a stray?”  
The little puppy only barked.   
“They say Black Dogs with fur as corrupted as a night sky with no stars, like you, bring bad luck. Demons even.” She smiles, scratching behind his ears. “You’re no demon, are you? Don’t worry, I know what demons look like. Smell like. Feel like….you’re no demon.”   
Setting him down, she started to walk away. The little puppy bounded after her. Leere looked behind her, raising an eyebrow. She wasn’t usually able to gain the trust of animals so easily. With a chuckle, she shook her head. “Well if you’re going to follow me, you best keep up. I’m sure my younger sister can find you a home. She’s a little crazy on the animal hording. You got a name?”  
The puppy barked again, tripping over his own legs as he kept up with her. Leere raised another brow. “How about barks?...No, that’s a terrible name. Alakazamkadabra? Has a ring to it.”  
Turning back to the puppy, she saw him run off back towards the town. Even it must have thought her humour was terrible. Leere raised a hand in concern. “W-wait! Where are you going?”  
And disappearing over a corner, the black pup was gone, leaving Leere alone once more. Why did the presence of even a stray make her feel more secure? Perhaps it was time she got a pet of her own.   
Arriving back at the castle she made small talk with the guards, only to run into Rinku. She was gearing up some equipment into traveling bags. “Hey Leere! Where have you been all day?”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah you. Getting some fun?~” Rinku slyly repeated herself.  
“I was out and about. I need a break after my last…adventure…are you heading out?”  
Rinku patted her bag. “Yeah. Heard about an infestation of Skulltala’s that need to be eradicated a country over.” Seeing Leere’s body language, Rinku softly placed a hand on her shoulder. “You going to be ok while I’m gone? Do you want to come with me?”  
Leere held the hand Rinku placed on her. “I think I’ll be ok. I actually met someone last night. We’re going to see each other tomorrow evening hopefully.”   
A small blush hit Leere’s cheeks, incredibly easy for Rinku to spot out due to how pale she was. A large grin filled Rinku’s lips as she hugged Leere. “You did get some action! She cute?~”   
Leere scowled as her face burned up. “Yeah. A nice pretty blonde full of shut the hell up before I kick your ass.”  
“A blonde? No wonder you like her!” Rinku tussled Leere’s hair to tease her. “I’m happy for you Leere! Really. I hope it goes well for you.” The warrior princess gave a soft smile, the light wrinkles stretching with her lips. Age was inescapable, even for her.   
Leere gave a sad smile back. Rinku was someone she always secretly admired. A small part cursed herself for cheating time by using cursed magic to stay youthful. It was cowardly in the presence of her ‘sister’ and best friend. Or at least that was how Leere felt. Yet, she couldn’t help it. “I hope so as well. Truly. Be safe.”  
“As long as you stay safe for me.”   
Rinku hugged Leere softly. Leere closed her eyes and hugged her back.   
~  
After a restless night of tossing and turning, only acquiring five hours of sleep, Leere decided to leave the castle at the first stroke of sunrise. The Princess rose from bed and started her morning routine. Grabbing a banana from her fruit bowl she pinched the top, carefully peeling it into four. With her breakfast acquired she took off her undergarments and stepped into her tub for a cold shower. After getting out she finished up her bathroom activities, hurrying back to her room.   
Looking herself over in the mirror, Leere studied her reflection. If she looked at herself closely with the lens of truth in her minds eye, she could see the wrinkles her body was supposed to have. The age of a woman who had lived as long as she had. Some people used makeup or hot springs to stay young. She warped souls of the evil living and dead to prolong her youth. It wasn’t like she went out of her way to do so. Sometimes her reaction to stay alive was using magics that benefited her in more ways than one.   
Turning away Leere put her clothing on. Her lighter civilian garb, her necromancers necklace, and fingerless leather gloves. After applying a dash of eyeliner, Leere took a brush to comb her thick hair. Once she was done, she allowed herself her one positive thought of the day. She was a damn fine pretty woman. Leaving her room, she gave her hair a flick. “Good. Now hold onto that positivity for the rest of the day.”  
Somehow, she was able to relatively hold onto it. Walking through town today, she tried to not look like some crazed stalker looking out for Sunny. She occupied herself by talking to townsfolk, asking about their lifestyles, and if their was anything the royals at the castle could do to help. Watching a street performer trying to fix his guitar, she helped him tune it out for him, even giving him tips on wear to find string replacements if he needed them.   
After all that it was a matter of waiting. Sitting at the coffee shop, Leere ordered a glass of water and perched herself in anticipation. God. When was the last time she even attempted to date someone? Rinku? That was her teenage years, decades ago. A co-worker? No. Too much danger. Had it really been that long?  
She suddenly felt her back getting tapped from behind, with Sunny quickly taking a seat in front of her. “There you are! You haven’t been waiting long have you?”  
She showed up. She actually showed up! Leere felt her cheeks flush a bit from the excitement of the situation. “Not at all. I’m surprised that you arrived.” Leere quickly noticed how rude that might have sounded. “-so early! Did you finish your shift quickly?”  
Sunny cracked a smile. Leere was right when she said that she didn’t do this often. “I finished ten minutes ago with the last of my paper work. I’m glad you showed up too. Hard to imagine a Princess like you has much free time.”  
“Ah, you found out about that.”  
“Your name seemed familiar, so I asked around. Sure enough, your name was known locally.”   
“So Sunny, you want me to start talking about myself I assume?”  
“That would be ideal, yes.”   
Leere cleared her throat with the water she had ordered. “Well, as you might know, I am the adopted brother to King Covarog and the rest of my family in the castle. I’ve was raised by Zelda and Ganondorf since I was ten years old. I’m the oldest child under them too.”  
Sunny ordered a de-café and chuckled. “Shouldn’t that make you the Queen?”  
Leere quickly shook her head. “Me? Oh no. Rinku had more credibility than me, and she turned it down for similar reasons that it never interested me. Being a commoner, I never had any claim in the first place. Hell, as much as I loved being a princess, pretending to be happy and royal, my past has always made sure I’ve been cursed…”  
Sunny saw the light almost leave Leere’s eyes, and she settled her carefree nature down, more attention given to Leere as she continued. “You saw the marking on my back?”  
“Yes. The red ink is very strong.”  
“I wouldn’t expect it not to be. The magic I refer to keeping me young Sunny is the blackest of magics. I was born a necromancer, and given forbidden knowledge to the most dark magic in our world. That tattoo is a cursed sacrificial marking.” Leere felt her sins and demons crawl up her back just thinking about them. “I’ve tried to use my knowledge for good, to follow my adoptive families example, but I always find myself being pulled towards evil. Evil that torments me, evil that tries to corrupt me.”  
Sunny nodded slowly at this new information. “Do you think you’re evil Leere?”  
Leere flinched. A part of her did. “I try to not think I am. I’ve saved this world from hidden evils that threaten to come forth from the deepest depths of darkness. Yet, I’ve killed plenty of people. I’ve taken pleasure in it, even using their lifeforce to keep me sustained, like some demented vampire! Worse, by letting people get close to me, I’ve gotten friends tortured and killed. All because I encouraged them to be part of my world. Or they just got unlucky enough to be ensnared by evil wanting a piece of me! I feel like I’m a curse to those who get close to me. I-“ Leere stood from the table. The voices in the back of her mind whispered to her. She saw flashes of the dead friends that she felt responsible for. What in the hell did she think she could accomplish by coming here? She was always meant to be alone. To be empty. Just being here, cruel fate would kill Sunny. “I made a mistake coming here.”  
Before she left, Sunny took her hand. Leere was taken aback by the concern in her face. “W-what are you doing? Didn’t you hear me?”   
Sunny didn’t let go, instead only squeezing harder. “Sit down.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m not going to let go until you do.”  
Leere felt the sweat drip down her brow now, but did as she was told. Sunny still held gently onto her hand, and spoke softly to Leere. “You’ve had a troubling life, haven’t you Leere? What you told me here was incredibly brave.”   
Leere felt her mind race. What was this woman doing? Why did she stay with her here, comforting her?   
Sunny chuckled, her voice not breaking. “These people you killed. Where they evil?”  
“Yes…”  
“And do you regret saving people?”  
“Never.”  
“And, it seems, that you want to leave those hardships behind now? To find inner peace?”  
Leere nodded, becoming more and more comfortable as Sunny talked her down. “Yes.”   
“Then in my book, you sound like one of the good guys to me. A hero even.”  
Leere’s heart fluttered at that. She stopped fidgeting when Sunny cupped both her hands on Leere’s own. “So if I let go, will you please stay with me?”  
The Princess starred at Sunny in deep contemplation. This woman wasn’t scared by her. She wasn’t disgusted by her. She stayed with her. In all her emotions, all Leere could do was laugh. It was a rather pathetic laugh in hindsight, sounding like a child, but she couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would get so personal on our first date. I never expected anyone to care so much like you have here. No. I won’t run away.”   
Sunny let her laugh, giving a laugh herself, and gently let go. People around them thought they were absolutely bizarre. “It’s no problem. I’m guessing you’ve never had the chance to express these feelings outside of family have you?”  
“Not even to most of them. I keep things bottled up to myself.” Leere put a hand over her forehead after Sunny let go to hide her embarrassment. “Great. Local loon raves about her PTSD in front of gorgeous woman.”  
“I think you’re being too hard on yourself.”  
“Maybe…”  
Sunny snapped her finger, a new idea coming to mind. “You acquire any treasures on your adventures?”  
Leere looked up, a smile finally curling her lips, glad that Sunny was changing the conversation. “Mostly books and ancient texts.”  
“Filled with dusty cobwebs?”  
“Most of time, yes.”  
“Gross. I hate spiders.”  
Leere chuckled at Sunny sticking out a tongue in a half hearted disgusted look at the thought of them. “You know, sometimes I found big ones with massive hairy bodies~”  
“Oh god. Please don’t.”  
“And you can’t forget their big fangs and many eyeballs squaring in on you~”  
Sunny visibly scrunched up, tapping the table to get rid of her shivers. “Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross! I HATE spiders! So nasty!”  
Leere laughed once more in good fun. “Glad I don’t have to deal with them anymore. So Sunny, I think it’s only fair to know why someone as charming as you is doing in the milk industry.”   
Sunny finally received her drink, taking a sip as she thought it over. “Well, I was born into the business. Lon Lon Milk is a mighty fine and proud organization that does its best to give the best quality milk all across the country and to neighbouring civilizations that wish to know the joys of our product.”   
“And you just so happen to make super milk when the mood fancies you.”  
“Trade secret, but we use fairy nectar in our ingredients for our vintage milk, Chateau Romani. Great for love making, keeping your adrenaline up on adventure, and, if you’re a magician, your magic reserves boosted.”   
“That’s amazing!”  
“Darn well better be! Its our most expensive product, and hardest to create! I had to spend a good decade of my childhood learning the alchemy to get it right!”  
“So you’ve always been in the business?”  
Sunny nodded proudly. “That’s right! A family dynasty to rival the great Dragmires! The power of ranch raised horses, delicious plump piggies, and righteous milk FUELS this country!” She gave a huffy frown after though. “Just a shame that dat Orana woman has got a zoo full of exotic critters though. Kids rather see a big ol Kitty or Griffon or another than ride a pony now a days. Pa was also concerned when those dragons first showed up, but they turned out to be nothing more than big fat happy scaly puppies.”  
Leere had to stifle a laugh. When Sunny got excited, it was unquestionably clear that her accent shined through. “Yeah, Orana really loves her animals.”  
“It’s a good thing that our ranches are far apart. Last thing I need is some giant jungle snake slivering in into my cucco’s pen.”   
“So for you where you fall into the family business?”  
“Well, that’s a big question. I make sure all the production that needs to be shipped out is in order, then I go into town for our cliental that wants their milk delivered and unload boxes of product to our biggest customers, like the Milk Bar. I take feed back and listen to what the people like and don’t like. When I’m at the ranch I help out by looking after the animals. Lot of paper work to be done too.”  
Leere nodded, taking another deep drink of her water. “Sounds like you could lead the business all by yourself.”   
Sunny sighed lovingly thinking it over. “I put a lot of work into her. However, I’m not the only one. Lot of hard working good folks put their all into the business. And I hope to make them all happy.”  
“You expecting some sort of promotion soon?”  
Sunny smiled with deep pride and satisfaction. “Pa is getting old. Said he was going to step down from management, that he wants a brand new, younger hard working perspective.”  
“And you fit his requirements perfectly.”  
“Yes I do! Without me, I don’t think we’d get anything done nearly as perfectly as we do now!”   
“Well Sunny, all the hard work has certainly payed off for you. You do all the heavy lifting too~?”  
Sunny gave a cheeky smile. “Magic or not, you can’t fake the figure you got as well. For a Princess, you’re a fit gal yourself.”   
Both woman laughed some more, followed by a moment of peaceful silence and clarity. As they stopped, the two of them looked into each others eyes. Sunny saw passion in Leere’s red eyes. Leere saw peace in Sunny’s blue eyes. A spark sizzled between them, and their hearts began to beat an extra step. The rancher was the first to break the silence, but did so slowly. Her voice was like a lullaby sang by an angel to Leere.   
“Do you want to go for a walk with me by the country side? I know I really nice hill to watch the sunset at.”  
Leere nodded, her mind becoming more and more at peace. This invitation made her chest feel warm, something she didn’t often have, but enjoyed immensely regardless. “I’d like that very much.”   
Leere put down a large bag of rupees and took Sunny’s hand, leaving the cafe. Taking her horse cartridge, they carted out the gates of castle town. The two discussed the little quirks of their family. Sunny had two brothers and two sisters, with her being the oldest as well. They shared jokes on how the oldest siblings were obviously the best, and the greatest ways to tease younger siblings. Her mother passed away from the attack by Vul’kar. Now at the age of 35, she was doing her best to lead by example. Leere was surprised she didn’t hold any ill will to users of dark magic, or magic in general. “What about your family? They don’t hold any grudges against the Lorliedians?”  
Sunny shrugged. “Why should we? They didn’t make those monsters kill all those people. The Queen and King got nothing wrong with them as far as I’m concerned. Most Hylians love em, despite a few worries that they attract danger. But if you want to put blame on people, you put them on individuals. Not the whole group. Judge by actions of individuals, and you will avoid looing like an ass. I judge that you’re a good person Leere.”   
Leere patted Sunny’s thigh. “I’m really starting to believe you’re a good person yourself.”  
Once they arrived at the hillside, Sunny stopped the cart and stepped out. Walking to the other side she offered a hand to Leere. “Watch your step.”  
“I could get down myself.”  
“Yeah, you could, but this way I get to hold your hand.”  
Leere blushed, a smile catching her by surprise. Damn. Sunny was good. Stepping onto the grassy field, the two of them walked together up the hill. Behind them was Hyrule Castle, and in front of them, the glory of the sun setting down behind the mountain range. They both sat down, hand in hand. Leere took in the calm air, her pinky finger rubbing Sunny’s. “This view is amazing.”  
“I love it. Able to take in the view of the land and just breathe.” Sunny felt at peace just being here. The air was warm and soft. The winds of Hyrule held life in every gust. “Leere, I want to thank you for opening up to me.”  
Leere blinked in surprise. “What? Why are you thanking me for that?”  
“Because it means that you trusted me with that knowledge. Or at the very least a part of you trusted in yourself that you could have something happy in your life.”  
“I…I just vented my worries Sunny. It wasn’t fair of me to do that to you.”  
“Well, that’s ok too.”   
Leere gripped Sunny’s hand, feeling embarrassed by her own embarrassment of never really doing this before in her life. For gods sakes! They had sex! Why was wordplay so difficult? The words came out with just as much doubt. “Sunny, I-… I like you. A lot. Thank you for going on a date with me. It meant a lot to me.”  
Sunny found the older woman’s shyness to be absolutely adorable. With a giggle, she smiled with a warm charm. Even her pearl white teeth made Leere feel like she was in the presence of an angel. “You want to know something?”  
Leere let out a worried chuckle. Why did her heart have to race like this?! “What?”  
Sunny leaned in, held Leere’s cheeks softly, and gave her a warming kiss. “I really like you too.”   
The Princess was bugged eyed as Sunny pulled away. Now that she was stone cold sober, and not having any witty catchphrases to rely on, she felt just like a teenager again. “Wow….”  
“You…you want to do that again?” Sunny was worried she might have put Leere into shock.  
Leere shook herself back into reality and nodded. “Yes. Yes I do.”  
“So Ms. Leere~ Can I expect to see you tomorrow?”  
“Indeed you will Sunshine.”   
Leere and Sunny held one another as they embraced each other under the sunset for another loving kiss.


	3. In Each others Thoughts

Leere ran back home, the biggest smile on her face. She waved to Luimaya, the young princess walking back to her chambers getting ready for bed. “Hello dear!”  
Luimaya smiled and waved back. She wondered why Leere was so chipper. “Hello auntie Leere. You have a good day?”  
“I had the most excellent day. Go get lots of sleep. It’ll help for the day tomorrow!”  
Rinku had only recently gotten back from her monster hunting trip. Seeing Leere though, her energy quickly returned. She was excited to hear how the date went. “Hey Sis! How’d it go?”  
Leere fluffed the hair out of her eyes, her body slightly shaking from the excitement as she turned to Rinku. “Really, really well.”  
Rinku paused. “You gonna see her again?”  
Leere paused as well, and after a moment of suspense, slowly nodded her head. “Yeah.”  
Rinku broke out into an excited scream, Leere joining her in giggles of wonder. “OH MY GOD! THAT’S AMAZING! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!”  
Leere laughed as Rinku spun her around. When her blonde sister got happy, she tried to express it with physical hugs.   
“It went so well! She was patient and understanding with me. She also has the cutest accent ever!”  
“Really? Tell me more!”  
“She works for the Lon Lon Ranch. I think she’ll even inherent the whole business soon!”  
“That’s cool! You got yourself an amazing catch!”  
Covarog and Zelda came walking towards all the racket that was keeping them up. Their mother squinted her eyes at the two ladies. “What is all the commotion for?”  
Rinku grinned to her brother and mother, giggling with excitement. “Leere’s got a giiiiiiirlfriend~”  
Zelda held surprise on her face, her wrinkles squishing. “Really? Is that so?”  
“Yes. Her name’s Sunny. She works at the Lon Lon Ranch and does so much work for the kingdom. She’s very passionate and has a kind soul.”  
“Wait, is she Hylian?”  
“Yes. Her family owns the Milk business. And we’re going to see one another again.”  
Zelda took note of that. A tiny part of her always hoped Leere would come around to marrying a royal of Danjur, but the old Queen was still extremely proud of her daughter. She could see the passion Leere held as she talked about this Sunny woman.   
Covarog ran up and gave his elder sister a deep hug, engulfing the tiny woman in his arms and chest. “I’m so happy for you! You finally found someone in your life!”  
“C-Cov! You’re suffocating me!”  
Taking Leere out of his chest she was red face as she caught her breath. Putting her down he patted her head. “Sorry about that. But seriously Leere, this is great! When are you bringing her over?”  
That took Leere off guard. “W-what?”  
Zelda nodded, agreeing with her son. “I’d very much like to meet her too.”  
Rinku snapped her finger in agreement. “And Dad will want to see her too!”  
Leere gulped. Ganondorf could have the potential to be a tad overbearing. “I-I’m sure she’ll love to come over when we have the time…”  
“Oh come on, sis. Everyone would love to meet her! You aren’t embarrassed of us are you?”  
Leere felt sweat drops as all three of them leaned in. The peer pressure made her squeak out a response. “N-no. Of course not.”  
“So we can see her soon right! I want to met the woman who ensnared my sisters heart.”   
Covarog grinned mischievously. “Careful Rinku. I think you might be ‘embarrassing’.”   
Leere glared at her siblings. “You can see her soon. So stop being overbearing about it.”  
“But what’s soon?!” Rinku was much older now, but she always held this free air about her, even now. When something was on her mind, it was hard for her to be patient about it.  
“Soon-soon.”  
The Zelda shook her head, pulling Rinku back by the scruff of her shirt. “We are all looking forward to it Rinku, but Leere needs sleep. In fact, we all do.”   
Rinku sighed heavily and overdramatically. “But that will take forever. Surely you’re as excited as I am.”  
“You beat I am.” Covarog rubbed his darker haired sister’s cheeks in teasing fun. “Our little Leere has grown up~”  
“Covarog I swear to god, I will string up a body in your room. Somewhere.”   
Covarog patted Leere’s back, chuckling in worry. “Oh come on, we’re all just having good fun.”   
His sister waved her hand from her eyes to his. “Better watch out. I may be small, but I can still get you to scream any time.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Both of you, enough.” Zelda shook her head. Even as full grown adults, they still acted to immature with each other. “Bed. Now.”   
All three children nodded. Leere felt her smile return at going back to just thinking about Sunny. Rinku picked up on Leere’s energy and felt a deep happiness for her.   
~  
Sunny yawned as she awoke, stretching her limbs out. She had gained a good nights rest and her thoughts went to Leere as soon her brain started to wake up. She was going to be dating a princess. How insane a concept was that? Applying some fairy jell to her skin to keep it clear, she splashed some water to soak it in, and changed into her work clothes. Once she was prepared to conquer the morning, she opened her door to the rest of the ranch. It was a beautiful day out, and lots of work had to get done. She waved to a few of the other farmers letting the horses out of the stables to get some air.   
Checking on the cucco’s first, she distributed enough bird seed for them all. The pigs received loathes of cabbages. Checking on the cows she found her brothers pumping out the milk.   
“How’d your day go yesterday Sunny?”  
“Really good Apollo. I had a date.”  
Her second brother, Cosmo, shouted from behind his cow. “You did? With who? Some bar girl?”  
Sunny giggled. “No. I had a date with Princess Leere.”  
Both brothers exploded in shock. One of the cows mooed loudly as Apollo pulled too hard on an utter. “YOU HAD A DATE WITH WHO?!”  
“SHE SAID IT WAS WITH THE PRINCESS!!!”  
“WHAT’S SHE LIKE?!”  
Sunny giggled more at their surprise. Checking the barrels and jars for milk were clean she continued her conversation with Apollo as Cosmo ran to get his other sisters. “It was really pleasant actually. She’s fiery, but also has a lot hurt in her heart. I don’t think she gets out often.”  
“Isn’t she supposed to be really old? I saw her perform at the Brazier once, she looks really young instead. You think she has the same fairy products as you to keep her skin fresh?”  
“Now Apollo. It’s rude to discuss a ladies age.”  
“I’m just asking, geez. So how’d you meet?”  
“At the milk bar actually.”  
Cosmo burst in with his two sisters, Galexia and Luna. Galexia had finished stacking all the boxes to be shipped out to town, and Luna was cleaning returned milk bottles when their brother had ran in excitedly. Each one of them had gotten married by now, Galexia and Apollo even having kids of their own, but Sunny never managed to found anything that stuck. Between the job and her being gay, they wondered if she ever would.   
Galexia stared in disbelief at Sunny from the news that Cosmo could barely get out. “You managed to date Princess Leere?”  
“Yes. I did.”  
“She’s gay?”  
Luna, the youngest, nodded. “I saw her at a bar trying to hit on some of the waiters once.”   
Sunny’s brothers and sisters gathered around. They wanted to know all the details. “Leere is a very interesting woman. She’s a real go getter.”  
“So you said you both meet at the Milk Bar?”  
“Y-yes. It was a fun night.”  
Galaxia squinted her eyes as she read Sunny’s tone and expression. Her eyes exploded with emotion as she saw through her sister. “You slept with her?!”  
The others reacted in a chain reaction as Sunny burned bright red.   
“WHAT! NO WAY!”  
“HOW COULD YOU JUST HAVE SEX WITH THE PRINCESS?!”  
“OH MY GOD WHAT?!?!”  
Sunny frowned as her younger siblings were losing their collective minds. “Yes. We had sex. Then afterwards, we planned for a date.”  
Galaxia was utterly shocked that it could be that easy. “You sure it was really her?”  
“Red eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. It was her Galaxia.”   
Her sister took a moment to contemplate on this. “…Tell us more about her.”  
“To be honest, a little weird, but I think there’s something special about her. Something good.”  
Luna shrugged. “She can sing from what I’ve seen, but there’s something dark about her. Scary even.”  
Sunny simply smiled. “I agree. But I also think people don’t look past her initial image to see something better. I don’t know how it will work out, but I have a good feeling.”  
“You sure sis?”  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“You think you can balance dating a princess with everything else in life?  
Sunny put her hands on her hips. “All of you are married, living happy lives. You didn’t have to continue working on the ranch, yet here you all are. We’re a family that can manage the biggest things thrown away. Our reach goes as far as the stars, and our passion for new desires burns as bright as the sun, and like the comets in the sky, our wishes can be seen right in front of us.”  
The siblings went a little somber. That last sentence was a sentence their mother told them as children, a woman obsessed with space and the eternal beauty of the night. Sunny took a breath. “I think this is just another path open to me. Yes, I’ll be careful, but we’re all adults here. And just like I helped all of you with your love lives, I’ll ask if I need help myself.”  
Apollo nodded, giving a light smile to his sister. “Ok Sunny. We can do that. Just wish I could something along the lines that if they hurt you, we’ll come after them. Hard to do when they’re a princess though.”  
Sunny chuckled at her brother’s protection. “Duly noted Apollo. Now then, all of us should get back to work. We’re the Ingo Family! The hardest working family in Hyrule!”  
Sunny was a born leader out of the five of them. After their mom died, she always did her best to guide her siblings down safe and happy paths. She placed her hand in the middle, her brothers and sisters nodding and putting their hands in with her. Throwing them up they cheered together. “TEAM LON LON RANCH!”  
The five of them got to work. Sunny went to the horses, making sure they were fed and to give one of the workers a break. Wearing her sunflower hat she patted a red stallion’s side, who had apparently been spooked by something in the field. “♩ Easy, my child. Let your worries go. If you believe in me, I’ll make it so. ♩”   
The horse calmed down to her lullaby, and followed Sunny back to the stables. As she was walking, one of the ranchers ran over to her. “Ms. Sunny! Mr. Ingo wants to talk with you!”  
Sunny piped up, excitement filling her. “Ok! Take Pepper here back to the stable for me!”   
The blonde woman ran to her father’s office, her braid flapping in the wind. Maybe this was her big chance!  
Inside his office, Luigi Ingo ruffled her mustache as he observed the latest ratings. The Ranch and it’s outer branches had made a 2.3% increase in the last month. If only he could find that level of increase in his balding head. He smiled as Sunny came in. “Ah, Sunny! Working hard?”  
“Of course Father!”  
“Good. I want you to sit down dear.”  
Sunny nodded and pulled up a chair. Her father took a deep breath as he took out a pen and paper. “Sunny. Don’t think I haven’t seen the effort you put into the ranch. You ability to keep up with deadlines is impressive, but I’m more impressed by your ability to keep moral up.”   
Sunny kept calm, hopeful on where he was going with this. “I simply try to have everyone do their best, myself included.”   
“That’s what I love about you Sunny. You have my sharp determination and heart, but you got your mother’s soul.” Scratching his head, he chuckled to himself. “Gosh. You look more and more like her everyday you know.”  
“I know father.” Sunny gave him a kiss on his cheek.   
“Now, with that said, there’s a business proposition I need to discuss with you.” He paused as Sunny braced herself. “I’m going away to observe the other branches. Lon Lon Milk has found success at the border of Danjur, as well as multiple ranches in Hyrule. Overseas, we’ve opened a branch in Termina.”  
Sunny was taken aback by that. “Termina! You’re going to Termina?!”   
“Yes. As the observer, I won’t be able to perform my duties as C.E.O. Which means I need someone far younger, outgoing, and intelligent to lead in my place.”  
Sunny’s mouth hung open. It was really happening. “You mean me?”  
“Yes. I do.” Her father smiled proudly at his little girl. Sunny would do just fine. “Do you accept?”  
The woman nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “Yes. Yes I do!”  
“Good. Very good.” He held out two documents, his face more neutral than Sunny expected.   
“What are these for?”  
“Well, there’s a new policy. Our shareholders have a say in who is elected in as C.E.O. They can’t change the candidate at will, or take anyone out, but you need at least half of them in your favour to take the position.”  
A board? Sunny never really looked into the political aspect of the job, always focused on taking care of the animals, the product, and the workers first and foremost. “Who are our shareholders?”  
“The Hylian Royal Council. I’m a little worried given your… taste in lovers, that they might be prejudice against you.”  
Sunny clasped her hands together and held them to her mouth. Her mind calculated on how she could reach the votes she needed. “That does complicate things, but I think I might have an answer to that.”


	4. In Love

As Leere strummed the guitar, her band mates played a psychedelic, almost angelic track to go along with her. They were contracted to play a lighter tune in the background of party taking place in a greenhouse. Whole place with full of life and colour. The Princess had covered jazz, to gothic or even modern rock. However, this was a nice change of pace. Her singing voice, so she was told, gave a sense of peace, or could rise passion out of her listeners. Performing music was a therapeutic hobby to Leere. Her doctors encouraged it as a form to express her emotions, and fill herself with a sense of joy. It certainly beat archeology and uncovering ancient evils, even if it didn’t pay as well. Leere didn’t care. She no longer needed to play hero anymore.  
Her band mates consisted of a Rito, a Zora, a Goron, and, oddly, a Deku scrub. It seemed that there were a lot of musicians that wanted to find work, so when Leere made an announcement she was looking for performers that would work with her, her list quickly sky rocketed. That’s when she had to narrow down her potential co-workers. The Princess was paranoid that those around her were destined to meet an ill suited end. So she did what any rational person would do. She put them through dangerous life threatening obstacles. Leere needed make sure that the people she surrounded herself with could be safe. What she was left with were four unique individuals who could not only play a sick beat, but had life skills to protect themselves from vast dangers.   
Sunny had been invited by Leere to attend the party and her performance. The rancher didn’t know that Leere had spent two all nighters writing a song for her. She was a little late getting in, but the moment she saw Leere perform on stage, she was transfixed by the woman and her voice.  
♪ Heaven. Every day. Every Night. I Dream of You. I Pray that you will carry my Soul Away. I was dying yesterday, until I saw your light. Heaven. I’ve seen Hell too, but now I want you. ♪  
Sunny stepped closer to the edge of the stage, and others clued into the song.  
♪ My love. I hear your cries. You’re the Angel who Graces my Mind. Reach out, and take my Hand. You give me Strength, so please understand. I Trust you and the Peace you bring. So please come Home into my Arms. ♪  
Leere leaned into the mic, her voice burning with care as she sang. Seeing Sunny, her eyes settled on the woman.  
♪ We’re so close, so close. We can see the end. Through the Earth, Sky, and the Light, we’re more than just a Friend. Jump high, and take the risk, and forgive our Sin. It’s you I Believe in. Without you at my side I’m given such a Fright. So please take my Hand, hold me Tight, and we’ll Kiss each other Good Night. ♪  
Leere’s band finished the song with a two minute instrumental solo, but her words had made her mark. Sunny felt lightheaded, but entirely in awe and wonder. The band finished playing their piece, and continued for another hour of instrumental tunes for the audience to settle into as they talked and mingled for their party.  
When they were excused, Leere congratulated her crew. “Thank you so much guys.”  
Gago, the Deku Scrub, put away his trumpets. “That blonde in the front the girl ya talking about?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well what are you waiting around for? Go get her! We’ll clean up and see you at the next practice.”  
“Thanks guys.”  
Leere walked off stage to find Sunny waiting for her. The rancher held such a pure smile on her face, that it was contagious, rubbing off on Leere as she smiled back. “Did you like the song?”  
“I very much did.”  
“I wrote the lyrics for you.”  
“Thank you. It was very beautiful.”   
Leere saw Sunny beam with happiness, and neither woman could take it anymore. Leere leapt up and threw her arms around Sunny and planted a deep kiss. Her lovers pillowy lips were like nirvana. “Would you like to follow me back to the castle?”  
Sunny held Leere close, her hands keeping a firm grip on the Princess’ backside. At her question, Sunny felt a flush of heat fill her. “Yes, I’d love that. I have today and tomorrow off work.”  
“All that free time can be an eternity for what it matters.”  
Both woman walked to Leere’s home, hand in hand. Leere pressed her head against Sunny’s side as the sun’s spring rays hit down on them. The warmth of the world, however, didn’t compare to the might of the simple act of holding hands with this woman that made Leere feel at peace.   
Sunny had only been to the castle a few times to deliver milk, but it was usually at the back entrance. Going over the bridge, and through the palace gates was a brand new experience. She took safety in knowing that she had Leere with her. She knew in her heart that nothing would happen to her of course, but it was still intimidating none the less.   
After passing the first gate, Sunny took in the magnificent gardens that filled the pathways up to the front door. The Zemlja that tended the flowers and the rest of the plants were masters of their craft, and it easily showed. Leere waved to the guards and she lead Sunny through the front doors.   
The grand entrance hall was stunning. Old and new murals of art hanged on the walls, illustrating each member of the royal family. Other works of art included that of Lorleidian and Gerudo culture, enriching and symbolizing the experience knowing how far Hyrule had come in the last few decades. The room had a shining gold feeling, that made Sunny feel like she was in the heavens herself. “Wow…”  
“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?”  
“It’s amazing Leere.”  
“Well, the most beautiful sight here is you.”  
Sunny gave her a look. “Come on, that’s ridiculous.”  
“No it’s not.” Leere wasn’t fazed. Her devotion to Sunny was rewarded when the rancher leaned down to give her another kiss. The two woman found themselves once again unable to move from their position, moving to the wall to kiss each other deeply, holding each other tightly.  
Rinku was on her way to return a book to the library, when she saw the two lovers in the distance. She froze at the sight, excitement overriding her senses. “Holy crap. This is happening.”  
As fast as she could, she ran off to find her family. First she knocked on her parents room. Zelda and Ganondorf were currently recalling a tale to Luimaya and the rest of her siblings. The old King still had energy, making wide movements to express himself. “So there I was, standing on the mountain side, overseeing the kingdom of Hyrule, when your Grandmother came riding in on her white horse. She was absolutely ready to throw herself into my arms, mystified by my legendary status.”  
“I’m quite certain that’s not it.”  
“PAPA! MOMA!”  
Everyone turned to Rinku, surprised by her sudden burst of energy.  
“Yes darling?”  
“Leere’s brought her girlfriend here!”  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Yes, she does bring women over from time to time to sleep with-“  
“No! This is different! They’re giggling and kissing in the hallway! This is serious!”  
Ganondorf stood up first. Zelda followed. Both of them looked at each other and held a silent agreement. It was time. This silent agreement was broken by Ganondorf running out. “Sorry kids! This needs my immediate council!”   
Rinku’s next target was Covarog and Zarazu. She found them enjoying the beginning of an early dessert. “Guys! Stop what you’re doing!”  
“What is it sis?”  
“Leere brought her girlfriend here!”  
“She did?!” Covarog sprung up, immediate little brother syndrome kicking in.   
Zarazu took a bite of her strawberry, moving to sit up with her husband. Seemed this would acquire their attention. “Oh? I can’t wait to meet her.”  
Leere and Sunny finished making out in the hallway, their need to take things to the bedroom finally climaxing. “I can’t take it anymore.”  
“Neither can I. Lead the way?”  
“Of course~”   
As they walked away, Ganondorf bounded around the corner. “Ah! There you are Leere! And who’s this dazzling beautiful woman you have with you?”  
“O-oh.” Sunny was taken completely by surprise by the giant Gerudo king. Ganondorf had aged, but his imposing physique had yet to dwindle, so he was quite a shock to her system. “Hello sir, my name is Sunny. Sunny Ingo.”   
“Ingo…. Ingo… where have I heard that name before… A-HAH!” Ganondorf’s loud boom made Sunny held Leere close for protection. “You’re part of the family that runs Lon Lon Ranch! It’s too funny, that establishment has survived countless acts of destruction through out my generations. I suppose that good milk is too hard to bury away! HAHAHA!”  
Ganondorf patted both women on the back, and Leere thought her embarrassment couldn’t get any worse. It was when her father pushed them both to one of the living rooms that she realized her torment was only the beginning. Rinku waved excitedly. “See! I told you she was real!”   
Leere sat Sunny down next to her, and quietly waited for the dread building up in her to kill her. Only question was would it be a heart attack or would it be a stroke. “Sunny. This is my adoring family. My father, Ganondorf, my mother, Zelda, and those are my siblings. Covarog, Ralnor, and Rinku. The woman next to my brothers are my sisters in law, Zarazu and Cass.”  
Sunny gave a respectful bow. By the gods. She was in the presence of nearly the entire royal family. Don’t fuck this up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”  
“Likewise dear.” Zelda held herself high in a most elegant posture. “Tell me how you met my daughter.”  
“Yes! Please tell us! I’m sure my sister was perfectly cool~” Rinku sent a light tease towards Leere. Even at her age, she still had all the energy in the world to be perfectly annoying when she could be.   
“Well, we met at the Milk Bar. I was finishing my shift for the night, and wanted to sit down to have a drink. I saw her sitting across from me, trying to decide what liquor was best for her. So I decided to take the chance and strike up a conversation with her.”  
Leere continued where Sunny left off, squeezing Sunny’s hand. “She got me hooked on the special, then we danced our cares away on the dance floor. After that night, we decided to give a real date a shot. I’m glad to say that it was more wonderful than I could have hoped for.”  
Ralnor, having been told before hand by his brother that his elder sister was dating someone, had this women investigated into by his spies. It appeared that she came back clean. “What is it that you do Ms. Ingo?”  
Sunny took note of that. “I don’t remember me giving you my last name.”  
Leere knew exactly what that meant, and shot her brother a look. She was aware of how much he liked security. Ralnor simply shrugged. “I overheard you say it to my father.”  
That answer seemed to make Sunny content. “Ah, well, I work at Lon Lon Ranch, as part of the distribution team of Lon Lon Milk. My family runs the company. As a family, we believe in hard work, smart work, and team work.”  
“That’s a very good slogan Ms. Ingo.” Covarog commented. He was liking how professional this women was. Was also pretty humorous that no matter who Leere was with, she was always dwarfed.  
“Thank you. I’ve actually been given the opportunity to run the company soon.”  
Leere held Sunny’s hand tighter than she expected. “That’s wonderful news! How soon?”  
“Well, I don’t know. My father tells me I need to be approved by our shareholders first.”  
“What? That’s ridiculous.”   
“I do too. But apparently it is a legal requirement. Most of the shareholders come from the Hylian court actually.”  
Leere looked to her brothers. “I don’t suppose either of you could help with that situation could you?”  
Ralnor was cautious. Was this Sunny’s intention? To use Leere as a mere stepping tool? Before he could speak up, Covarog beat him to it. “Of course we can help. Anyone close to Leere is close to me.”  
Zarazu nodded. “I can speak with you if it helps Sunny.”  
Sunny beamed up. This was wonderful news to her. “Thank you! I really appreciate that my highness!”  
Ganondorf stroked his beard in agreement. “Wonderful. So tell me Leere, when do you two plan on producing me some grandkids?”  
Leere felt things were starting to settle down in her stomach, until her father had to deliver a gut punch of a question. “What!?”  
“Ganondorf!”  
“Father?! You can’t just ask that!”  
Both Covarog and Zelda shot him looks, with everyone else feeling the embarrassment Leere was feeling. They had all gotten asked the grandchild question at one point in their lives. “What? I want to know how many children to expect.”  
“Dad, please stop.”  
“You can use magic to help get her pregnant can’t you? Hylian woman are strong breeders for-“  
“Well I think it’s time that we leave! It’s been great introducing you all to Sunny.” Leere interrupted, rocketing up from her seat with her girlfriend.  
Sunny took Leere’s hand, beaming red from Ganondorf grilling her about having children. It was bad enough she got that shit from her own father. Leere waved goodbye as her family erupted into an argument against Ganondorf for his over forward behaviour.  
Leere and Sunny walked down the halls until they were a far enough distance. Stopping, they looked to each other, processing what just went down. After a pause, both women cracked up, laughing loudly.  
“I’m so sorry about that. I love them, but they can be a little over bearing with their love.”  
“I thought I was being interviewed. Was that your entire family?”  
“Oh my goodness, no. Some of them aren’t even here.”  
“And talks about children?”  
“My dad is super obsessed with growing an army of grand kids.”  
Both woman kept laughing as they reached Leere’s room. Sunny wiped her eyes, being the first to fully calm down. When she did, she took Leere’s hands. “They were lovely Leere. I’m glad you have such a supporting family.”  
“I can’t wait to meet yours as well.”  
“Leere?”  
“Yes?”  
Sunny rubbed Leere’s hands, her eyes growing soft. “Did you really make that song for me?”  
The Princess looked up to Sunny, her heart calming down. She didn’t feel scared to speak the truth. “Yes.”  
“So we’ll hold each other tight?”  
“And kiss each other goodnight.”  
The sun shown through the glass stained window, drenching Leere and Sunny in a colourful pattern. At that moment, something clicked for them. For Sunny, it was like the air of the sea, softly blowing through her. For Leere, it was her mind finding peace, the waves of the ocean becoming settled for the first time in her life. The words came out so naturally. “I love you Sunny.”  
“I love you Leere.” It was just as easy for Sunny. It was so strange. Being so careful all these years to find the right person, then they happen to just come in unexpectedly. Both woman embraced, the Princess leaning up to kiss Sunny with as much passion as she could once more. However, this kiss was different. It was soft. It lacked lust. It was full of a deep love that told them both everything was going to be ok.  
Leere unlocked her door, and she lead Sunny inside. Both woman acted on instinct, taking each others clothing off. Leere was faster, and she didn’t wait for Sunny to finish as she groped her breasts, kneeling close on the bed to kiss her again. Their tongues wrapped around each other, the passion burning deep inside both of them.   
Once Sunny’s clothes were off, Leere crawled towards her, placing a hand on Sunny’s stomach. Her belly was soft and smooth. Her hand felt electrified just rubbing it up, and Sunny felt the same electricity from Leere’s petite hand. The Princess crawled atop, kissing the rancher once more.   
Sunny gave a soft moan, quickly flipping Leere onto her back. The blonde went low, planting kisses down Leere’s belly to her thighs. One kiss on the left thigh, then a kiss on the right thigh. Her arms scooped from underneath and gripped both thighs for support. Pulling Leere close, Sunny lathered her lover’s womanhood with her tongue. The princess held her arms above her head and softly started to moan. As Sunny continued, the pleasure skyrocketed, and Leere started to buckle. When her body tried to pull away, Sunny held on and pulled her back. When her lower body shot up like a bull bucking, Sunny held firm. Leere screamed as she achieved her first orgasm. Breathing to catch her breath, Leere looked up to see Sunny silently licking her lips. Without a word, Leere took the challenge.  
Crawling behind Sunny, Leere leaned down to bring one of Sunny’s breasts to her mouth. Sucking and biting down on a sweet nipple, Leere brought her right hand down to the heart of Sunny’s femininity, applying the most sensitive areas with her fingers. Sunny moaned lightly, not wanting to give in so soon, but Leere’s pressure with both her mouth and her hands on Sunny’s body was agonizing pleasure. The sunflower bit her lips, followed by biting her finger when she brought her left hand up to her mouth. Finally, she couldn’t take it, and with three fingers pumping her, Sunny let out a loud cry, letting herself flush.   
Both woman felt the air of love spinning out of control inside them now. Leere took advantage, and she pushed Sunny gently onto her back. The rancher settled her head on a pillow, looking up as Leere settled down on top of her. Sunny’s legs were spread open, each elevated and rested against Leere’s hips, holding her close. Leere spread her own legs over the outside of Sunny’s thighs, applying friction with her groin against Sunny’s own. The princess settled her hands on the bottom of Sunny’s breasts, and she got to work moving her hips. Every bit of movement was tight and fiery towards each other. Sunny closed her eyes as the pleasure flooded her mind with Leere riding on top of her. Leere’s own pleasure was immeasurable. Her head cocked upwards, all the passion rushing to her brain. Both woman were moaning loudly, with many ‘Ahs’ and ‘Ooos’, which cultivated in them with another scream together in pleasure at a second release for the two lovers.  
Sunny couldn’t take it anymore. Giving Leere a ‘snip snip’ with her fingers, the princess got the message. She wanted to look Leere more clearly in the eye. Both woman settled on the bed, bringing their legs over each other in a scissoring position. Luckily they were both heavily lubricated by now, and settled nicely. Each lover took hold of the others right leg, and they rubbed against each other tightly. Leere looked into Sunny’s crystal blue eyes, and Sunny looked into Leere’s piercing red eyes. They wanted to be nowhere else expect in each others total, and complete embrace of love.   
Both woman were hot with sweat, working hard to keep the other satisfied. No one thought of their own pleasure, only focused on the other lover. Their bodies buckled and trembled, their vocal cords breeding the cries of angels. With a spark, both woman screamed and collapsed, falling backwards. They panted, they breathed, they even laughed. Both equally crawled towards each other, sitting on their sides, holding each other close, and settling on a kiss.   
They didn’t need words that evening, or for the good beginning of the night as they continued. They both knew how they felt. As the morning came, and the light shone through Leere’s bedroom window, both woman awoke, tussled hair and bedsheets over them. Leere gave a light laugh. Sunny returned with a chuckle. Finally, both settled in silence, only the brightness of their smiles to let them know they were both sincere. Leere held Sunny close.   
“I love you Sunny.”  
“I love you Leere.”


End file.
